


Beauty and the Beast: The Tale of The Rose

by Crazykat100



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazykat100/pseuds/Crazykat100
Summary: Prince Adam never wanted to spend his life as a beast. But when he proves to an enchantress that there is no love in his heart he's turned into a terrifying monster! However, things change when he finds a child in the woods. He takes the child in and raises him as his own. Young Andrew loves his father but when a strange girl enters the castle will things change forever?!?
Relationships: Beast/Belle (Disney), Belle/Quasimodo (Disney)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time

It was a dark and stormy night in France. People gathered at the prince's palace for a night of fun however the prince's fun would soon be ruined, and it is here where our story begins. For as the prince's guests arrived a figure hid in the rose bushes carefully plucking a rose from the bush as she made her way to the castle.

"Once upon a time in the hidden heart of France, a handsome young Prince lived in a beautiful castle... Although he had everything his heart desired, the Prince was selfish and unkind." The prince sat in a chair as his servants catered to him putting on his makeup for the ball tonight.

"He taxed the village to fill his castle with the most beautiful objects." A man standing off to the side holds out a pocket watch. "Master, it's time." The prince waves him away as he instructs his footman to bring more light.

"Oui, maître." The Footmen says as he brings a candelabra into the room so the prince can gaze at his reflection. The prince smiles at his handsome face in the mirror He's dressed in dark blue and wears a powdered wig on his head.

"And his parties were the most beautiful people." People cheered and bowed as the prince walked into the ballroom. The ornate room is filled with beautiful people from all corners of the world, each on display for the Prince's pleasure. A circle of eligible maidens bows their heads as he walks by.

He Impatiently snaps his fingers at a man sitting in front of a harpsichord. He smiles comically revealing rotten teeth as he starts up a toon. The man motions to his wife large haughty-looking women carry a tiny dog.

As the music begins the prince steps out into the center of the ballroom. The women's loud voice echoes off the walls as the prince dances with several young women.

"Oh how divine"

"Glamour, music, and magic combine"

"See the maidens so anxious to shine"

"Look for a sign that enhances"

"Chances"

"She'll be his special one"

The dance speeds up and the Prince connects momentarily with a beautiful woman but quickly moves on when his eye catches someone even more dazzling. The prince could not decide they were all too beautiful. Who should he pick!? Meanwhile, the singer continues her song.

"What a display!"

"What a breathtaking thrilling array"

"Every prince, every dog has his day"

She sang as she held her dog.

"Let us sing with passion, gusto"

"Fit to bust – oh"

"Not a care in the world!"

Suddenly her singing was cut off as someone knocked at the door. As the door opens an old woman hobbles in from the rain. The prince outraged by this interruption grabs a candelabra and storms toward the figure.

"Then, one night, an unexpected intruder arrived at the castle, seeking shelter from the bitter storm." The old woman held out a withered hand revealing a bright red rose. "As a gift, she offered the Prince a single rose."

The prince takes the rose from her then looks at her slightly disgusted before he throws the flower at her feet. "Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the Prince turned the woman away." "But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances.

The old looked up at the prince and as she did the light from the candles was blown out. "For beauty is found within." He motioned for one of his servants to escort her out however something started to happen to the women. She started to glow as she stood up the rose in her hand.

"And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's outward appearance melted away to reveal...a beautiful Enchantress!" People ran as the beautiful Enchantress took form. The prince fell to his knees in front of her shocked by what he was witnessing. He begged the women for forgiveness, but she merely stared at him.

"The Prince tried to apologize but it was too late. For she had seen that there was no love in his heart." "As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast." The prince soon starts to transform his clothes ripping his body growing larger and larger as a roar escapes his throat.

A little boy manages to slip into the ballroom while his mother chased after him. "Chip! Chip!" Oh my...She says as she sees the transforming prince. The doors slam shut leaving the servants and entertainers as well as the dog trapped inside.

"The enchantress not only turned the prince into a beast but placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there." The beast's roar echoes throughout the castle as he slashes a portrait with him in it.

Years later, the enchanted castle stands isolated. The property is surrounded by an ice hedge. The winter wind howls as snow falls around it. The palace is forever trapped in an eternal winter. "As days bled into years, the Prince and his servants were forgotten by the world."

"For the Enchantress had erased all memory of them from the minds of the people they loved." The beast sits alone in his tower, the rose sits underneath a glass bell jar, he stares at it bitterly.

"But the rose the enchantress had offered him was truly an enchanted rose."

"If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken." "If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time!" A petal falls suddenly from the rose as the castle starts to shake. "As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?"

However, love comes in many different forms. And our story starts not far from the castle on a cold winter night where a stranger stalks the woods seemingly up to no good. He looks around to make sure no one is watching us he pulls a bundle from his black robes however he is not alone as cold blue eyes stare at him from the brush.


	2. Chapter 2: Son of The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we learn who the man on the bridge is and we see what the beast would be like as a father. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The beast passed in his castle growly bitterly to himself and he would have stayed there all afternoon had he not caught the scent of someone not far from the castle. He left the castle grounds following the scent to the cold river. 

A man dressed in black stood on the bridge he looked around to make sure no one was watching before taking a small bundle from his robes. The beast's eyes widened when the bundle began to squirm in the man's grip as he raised it over the cold churning waters below. 

Suddenly a small cry emitted from the blankets it sounded like the cry of an infant. The beast saw a small hand peeking out from the blankets as the pieces soon fell into place. A baby. This man was going to kill a baby! He let out a roar as he leaped from the bushes. 

The grey-haired man looked around to make sure no one was there as he made his way towards the river. He was still angry at having lost his job in Paris all because he was obsessed with some girl. Whatever it did not matter.

He was old and tired. All he wanted was to dispose of this creature he’d found and finish his journey to Villeneuve and start his job as the warden of the local Asylum. He glared at the baby disgusted.   
He’d found the child in the arms of a young gypsy woman he’d thought it dead first until he heard it cry. However, when he saw the child’s face he was sickened by the mere sight of it. The child had a disfigured face and a slightly crooked spine. 

He soon found a place to dispose of the creature. He raised the squirming bundle over the rushing river and was about to throw it in when he heard a roar. A terrifying beast with sharp claws and curved horns leaped from the bushes he ran terrified dropping the baby in the snow.

“Damn the freak child!” Let the beast devour it! He thought as he ran. That had been a year ago he hoped that the child died that night. Not that it mattered to him. “However old Frollo would not live to see he was wrong. For the beast did not eat the child.” 

The beast glanced down at the bundle in the snow. Carefully he picked it up. He slowly pulled back the blankets as he stared at it in shock. The Baby had been born deformed with a crooked back and a mess of red hair. However, the strange boy's eyes caught him off guard. 

The baby smiled up at the beast grabbing at his horns much to the beasts shock. The Boy's eyes were so full of wonder and light. “He’s not afraid.” The beast realized as the baby curled into his arms with a tired yawn. 

He smiled at the tiny thing as he looked around. “Where, was the child’s mother?” He wondered. He soon however found a dead Romani woman lying in the snow had frozen to death a long time ago.

He decided to give the women a proper burial and buried her right where she laid. As he carried the boy back to his castle he made a firm decision to raise the boy as his own. He’d changed in these two years. Since the curse began!

He would care for the child as if he were his own! He did not have the heart to abandon the child to the same fate as his mother. As he entered the castle his servants rushed to question him, however, they questioned him more when they saw the baby. 

Sacré bleu! Lumiere a gold Candelabra said shocked. “Where did you find that child?” I found a man trying to drown him. The beast said bitterly. Aw poor thing. Said the teapot Mrs. Potts. What are you going to name him? 

Mrs. Potts's Teacup son chip asked looking up at the baby?   
The beast thought for a minute and then a name came to mind. Andrew. He said as he smiled down at the boy. His boy. His son. His little Andrew. The beast placed the sleeping child in a small ornate crib. It had been him when he was a baby.

As the years past the boy grew older no longer a baby but a child. “Papa! Papa! The deformed little boy called out to his father as he ran from his room. The beast smiled as his son ran up to him. “Look what I drew papa. The Boy said eagerly.

The beast took the drawing from his son and smiled. It was a drawing of and Andrew and the other servants, the castle stood in the background. “Do you like it?” The seven-year-old asked his father. The beast smiled down at his son as he ruffled his red hair. 

It's wonderful Andrew your becoming quite the artist. “Can we go outside and play in the snow?” The boy asked. The beast sighed. “Not today Andrew, I’m very busy.” To be honest he was never really busy he just was trying to pretend that his curse didn’t exist. 

pleaseeeeeeee!!!!!!!! He said pleading, his sea-green eyes growing big his lip quivering. The beast sighed as he ruffled his son's hair. He had a hard time saying no to his son. “Alright.” Yay! The boy shouted excitedly as he rushed to get dressed in warmer clothes. 

For the next few hours, the beast and his son played in the snow. The boy threw a snowball at his father as he ducked out of sight giggling. The beast managed to throw an even larger snowball as his son ran past.

The boy giggled as he spent time with his father. He even built a snowman that looked just like his father. However, as the sun started to set the boy grew tired as he let out a sneeze as he fell. 

Adam rushed to his son as he scooped him up. “Papa I don’t feel so well.” The little boy let out another sneeze as he curled into his father's arms. “It's alright son, you’ll feel better once your inside. 

After a cup of warm tea and a warm bath, the boy felt better. That night the little boy curled up on his father's lap as he a story to him, a warm fire blazed in the fireplace. “Papa?” The little boy said as his eyelids started to flutter shut. 

“Yes, Andrew?” Why can't I ever go outside? You never let me explore the forest. The beast sighed. “I told you it's dangerous out there. There are wolves.” Oh….Ok, The boy said contently as he became quiet. 

Papa? Yes, Andrew? “We’ll always be together right?” He sighed. “Yes, Whatever happens, I’ll always be here.” “I love you, papa.” I love you to Andrew. Adam said as his son fell asleep in his arms. 

The beast smiled at his son as he scooped him up in his arm and took him to his room. The boy's room was right next door to his in case the boy needed anything. He placed the boy in his bed as he left the room.

He picked up the magic mirror the enchantress had given him. As he did it started to glow. A beautiful face appeared in the glass. The enchantress. “How is he?” He’s fine the beast growled. The enchantress had taken care of the boy when he was a baby. If not for her the boy would have died.

“Good, I’m glad.” Remember prince, your curse isn’t over yet. The Boy was a surprise I suppose and I’m glad you’ve learned to care for someone other than yourself, but my curse still stands. Don’t forget you still have time. Goodbye, she said as she disappeared from the mirror.

The beast sighed as he looked at his reflection in the frosted glass. “Show me, my son.” He asked the mirror. His son's peaceful face appeared in the glass he sighed as the image disappeared. 

He wished with all his heart to protect his son from the cruelty of the outside world. He, unfortunately, couldn’t protect him forever. His son would not be a child forever. One day he would be a man. The twenty-one-year-old beast glared at his face in the mirror. 

He wished there was a way to break his curse. But how? How could he end this? He’d never even been in love before! And what women would ever look at him?!? He was a monster! A beast! Who could ever love a beast! 

Little did he realize in a few years someone would come along someone special. Someone who would succeed where others failed. Someone who could finally break the curse!


	3. Chapter 3: Belle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, We meet belle a young girl who wants more out of her life. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Andrew looked out at the white snowy world outside. This was all he'd ever known. Five years had passes the boy was now twelve almost thirteen. Andrew sighed as he passed by his bedroom mirror.

He Paused briefly to stare at the face in the mirror. Andrew was well aware he was different then most people. He knew his father had found him alone in the woods, his mother having gotten sick from the cold.

He stared at the strange face in the mirror than back at the world outside. "I wonder what its like out there?" He sighed. What he wouldn't give to see the world outside this castle. He'd never even been outside the castle walls.

Everyday spent within these castle walls felt the same, except….Except for today. He wasn't sure why but today felt different then every other day. It felt…Special! He had a feeling something was going to happen whatever happened he hoped it happened soon!

Meanwhile in a small village located just outside the forest a young girl stepped from one of the cottages. The girl wore a white dress with a blue overshirt and skirt. She Had long brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Her name was belle and unlike most of the girls in the small village of Villeneuve she was completely different than the rest.

"Little town, it's a quiet village"

"Every day like the one before"

"Little town full of little people"

"Waking up to say..."

Suddenly a nearby clock chimed as the people of the village opened there windows and left there homes to start their day while they greeted one another.

"Bonjour."

"Bonjour."

"Bonjour."

" Bonjour."

"There goes the baker with his tray like always"

"The same old bread and rolls to sell"

She sings as she buys a baguette

"Every morning just the same"

"Since the morning that we came"

"To this poor provincial town"

"Good morning , belle" On old man wearing a straw hat replied. The man looked slightly confused as he scratched his head and looked around puzzled. "Good morning, Monsieur Jean. Have you lost something again?" She asked the man.

"I believe I have. Problem is, I can't remember what." Well, I'm sure it will come to me. Belle turned to leave as Monsieur Jean called after her. "Where are you off to?" To return this book to Pere Robert. "It's about two lovers in fair Verona." Sounds boring. Jean scoffed.

As belle passes by a group of boys heading to school the boys turn to look at her in unison.

"Look there she goes That girl is strange, no question."

"Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?"

The schoolmaster said as he ushered the boys into the classroom. Belle then passed by a group of women and little girls who were busy washing clothes.

"Never part of any crowd"

"Cause her head's up on some cloud"

"No denying she's a funny girl"

"That Belle"

"Bonjour, good day, how is your family?"

"Bonjour, good day, how is your wife?"

"I need six eggs"

"That's too expensive"

"There must be more than this provincial life"

Belle enters a small church to see a priest dusting a shelf. He smiles when she enters the church. "Well! If it isn't the only bookworm in town." So where did you run off to this week? He asked jokingly.

"Two cities in Northern Italy. I didn't want to come back." She hands him the book as she walks over to the small row of books. "Have you got any new places to go?" She says referring to the books.

"I'm afraid not. But you may reread any of the old ones that you'd like." She grabs a book off the shelf and turns to leave. "Thank you, Pere Robert. Your library almost makes our small corner of the world feel big." Bon voyage. He says as the young woman leaves.

Three men stare at Belle as she walks past her nose in her book.

"Look - there she goes"

"The girl is so peculiar"

"I wonder if she's feeling well"

"With a dreamy far-off look"

"And her nose stuck in a book"

"What a puzzle to the rest of us"

"Is Belle"

Belle smiles at the book memorized by what she's reading as she looks up from her book in wonder as she sits down at a large fountain showing her book to a flock of sheep.

"Oh... isn't this amazing?"

"It's my favorite part because you'll see"

As she sings this one of the sheep take a bite out of one of the pages.

"Here's where she meets Prince Charming"

"But she won't discover that it's him"

" 'Til chapter three"

As she walks past a dress shop a women and her three daughters watch her pass.

"Now it's no wonder that her name means"

"Beauty"

"Her looks have got no parallel"

The women's daughters however stare at the pretty young girl with envy as they make fun of her.

"But behind that fair façade"

"I'm afraid she's rather odd"

"Very different from the rest of us"

"She's nothing like the rest of us"

"Yes, different from the rest of us"

"Is Belle!"

Meanwhile on a hill overlooking the village is a handsome man with dark hair and a charming smile. The mans name was Gaston and though he may have looked handsome he was actually self centered, and he would do anything to get what he wanted.

And what he wanted was…Belle! Next to him was a slightly shorter man this man was named Lefou and he was Gaston's best friend. The two men had fought in a war together before settling in this village

The two men sat on their horses as Gaston stared at belle through a spyglass. "Look at her, Lefou. My future wife." He said grinning. "Belle is the most beautiful girl in the village." That makes her the best.

"But she's so well-read, and you're so...Athletically inclined." Lefou said. "I know. Belle can be as argumentative as she is beautiful." Exactly, who needs her when you've got us! "Yes, but ever since the war I've been missing something." And she's the only girl I've met who gives me that sense of...Je ne sais quoi? "I don't know what that means."

People made way as Gaston rode into town. Gaston watches Belle feeding a flock of geese

"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her"

"I said she's gorgeous and I fell"

"Here in town there's only she"

"Who is beautiful as me"

"So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle"

As Gaston passes the dress shop the three girls rush out to catch the handsome soldiers eye. They giggle and fawn over the handsome soldier as he passes by.

"Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy"

"Monsieur Gaston, oh he's so cute"

"Be still my heart I'm hardly breathing"

"He's such a tall, dark, strong and"

"handsome brute"

As Gaston dismounts his horse the horse stomps his hoof in a puddle their dresses in mud. The three girls look shocked. Lefou whispers to the girls as he passes by. "It's never gonna happen, ladies."

Gaston snatches a bouquet of flowers from a stall as he makes his way through the crowd trying to get to Belle as people shouted around him.

"Bonjour!"

"Pardon!"

"Good day."

"Mais oui!"

"You call this bacon?"

"What lovely flowers!"

"Some cheese...Ten yards!"

...One pound.

" 'Scuse me!" Gaston said as he tried to get past.

"I'll get the knife."

"Please let me through!" Gaston Shouted, his voice being drowned out by the crowd.

This bread...Those fish...It's stale! They smell!

"There must be more than this provincial life!"

"Just watch - I'm going to make Belle my wife!"

Gaston sang with determination as he forced his way through the crowd.

"Look there she goes a girl who's"

"Strange but special"

"A most peculiar mademoiselle"

"It's a pity and a sin"

"She doesn't quite fit in!"

"But she really is a funny girl"

"A beauty but a funny girl"

"She really is a funny girl!"

"That Belle!"

Gaston Finally catches up to Belle slightly out of breath but still otherwise still confident. "Good morning, Belle!" Wonderful book you have there. He says pointing to her book. "You've read it?" Belle asked a little bit surprised.

"Well, not that one. But, you know. Books." Changing the subject he holds up the bouquet of flowers in an attempt at winning her over. "For your dinner table. Shall I join you this evening?" Belle sighed. Not this again.

"Sorry, not tonight." Busy? No. She sighs and walks off. She'd tried so many times to tell Gaston that she was not interested in him, but the man didn't get the hint. All he saw was her pretty face. She wanted someone who would understand her.

Gaston watched her go somewhat annoyed. "So. Moving on?" Lefou asked. "No, Lefou. It's the ones who play hard to get that are always the sweetest prey." He said comparing belle to the time he spent hunting in the woods.

"That's what makes Belle so appealing. She hasn't made a fool of herself just to gain my favor. What would you call that?" Dignity? Lefou answered. "It's outrageously attractive, isn't it?" Gaston. Gaston turns to see three young women standing near the tavern and heads toward the building.

Meanwhile Belle walks down the stairs to her fathers basement workshop. The soft tinkling of a music box wafts through the still air. Belle smiles at her father Maurice as he tinkers with a small golden music box in the shape of a windmill.

"How does a moment last forever?"

"How can a story never die?"

"It is love we must hold on to"

"Never easy - but we try"

Depicted within the gilded music box is an artist painting his wife holding their newborn child.

"Sometimes our happiness is captured"

"Somehow a time and place stand still"

"Love lives on inside our hearts"

"And always will"

He smiles when he notices his daughter had returned. "Oh, good, Belle, you're back." Can you please hand me the-before he can say the word screwdriver its instantly in his hand. "And the-She hands him a pair of tweezers.

Then Belle hands him a small hammer. "No no I don't need –Suddenly a spring pops of and he chuckles. "Actually yes, that's exactly what I need." He says as he continues to tinker with the music box.

"Papa, do you think I'm odd?" Belle asks. Maurice looks up from his work perplexed. "My daughter? Odd? Where did you get an idea like that?" Belle shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. People talk."

Oh. People. "This village may be small, small-minded even, but small also means safe." She nods as she looks around her fathers workshop. "Even back in Paris, I knew a girl who was so different, so daring, so ahead of her time that people mocked her until the day they found themselves imitating her." Belle sighs. "Just tell me one more thing about her." Maurice sighs as he looks at the music box.

"Your mother was... fearless." He said looking up at her. Fearless he says as he closes the music box. The next morning Maurice carefully loads his music boxes into a cart so he can sell them at the market in the next town over.

"What would you like me to bring you from the market?" Maurice asks. "A rose like the one in the painting." Maurice chuckles. "You ask for that every year." And every year, you bring it. "Then I shall bring you another." You have my word. Come on, Philippe! He says shouting at their horse.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Belle calls out to him waving goodbye. Tomorrow! "With the rose"! Belle smiles as she watches her father leave however her smile fades as she begins to worry. "Stay safe." She whispers.

Belle paces around her own workshop she suddenly gets an idea as she sketches a design and rushes out. A few hours later at the town fountain Belle throws some soap chips and the laundry into a barrel and attaches it to a donkey.

The donkey pulls the barrel around allowing the clothes to get clean while she read. A little girl washing her own laundry notices her strange contraption. "What are you doing?" The laundry. She says.

The girl stares at her dumfounded. Come! Belle said motioning the little girl over. The headmaster at the local school came out of the school and noticed Belle was trying to teach the little girl to read.

"The blue bird flies...over the dark wood." That was amazing Belle said impressed. "What on earth are you doing?" The headmaster said annoyed. "Teaching another girl to read? Isn't one enough?"

"We have to do something." Said Clothilde a grumpy old women. Three men dump the barrel onto the ground as belle picked up the clothes trying to ignore the gawking crowd. Meanwhile Gaston is staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"You are the wildest, most beautiful thing I've ever seen. No one deserves you, but at least I know our children will be beautiful." Am I catching you at a bad time? Lefou asks. "What is it, Lefou?" A certain damsel is in distress.

"Oh well. It's hero time." I'm not done with you yet. Gaston says addressing his reflection. "Me neither." Lefou says addressing his own reflection as he follows after Gaston.

Gaston chases after Belle as he talks to her about what happened at the fountain. "Belle! Heard you had a little trouble with the headmaster." He never liked me, either. "Can I give you a little advice about the villagers, though?" She sighed ignoring him as she walks into her garden.

"They're never going to trust the kind of change you're trying to bring." He say as he follows her into the garden accidently trampling the cabbages. She sighs slightly annoyed. "All I wanted was to teach a child to read."

"The only children you should concern yourself with are... your own." Belle looks slightly uncomfortable as she backs away. "I'm not ready to have children." Maybe you haven't met the right man. "It's a small village, Gaston. I've met them all."

"Maybe you should take another look. Some of us have changed." She climbs the steps to her cottage door, as Gaston follows close behind her. "Gaston, we could never make each other happy. No one can change that much."

Gaston sighs. "Belle, do you know what happens to spinsters in our village after their fathers die?" He motions to a women begging for food. They beg for scraps, like poor Agathe. "This is our world, Belle. For simple folk like us, it doesn't get any better." He says grabbing her skirt.

"I might be a farm girl, but I'm not simple." Belle says tugging her skirt from his grip. "I'm sorry, but I will never marry you, Gaston." She says shutting the door in his face. The man grumbles annoyed as he stalks off.

Belle peeks out of her door as he stalks off. "Can you imagine?" Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless...

"Madame Gaston, can't you just see it"

"Madame Gaston, his little wife"

"No sir, not me, I guarantee it"

"I want much more than this Provincial life..."

Belle sings as she runs out of the village and onto the hill overlooking the village.

"I want adventure in the great wide"

"somewhere"

"I want it more than I can tell"

She sings as she lays down in the tall grass plucking a dandelion out of the grass as its seeds blow away in the wind.

"And for once it might be grand"

"To have someone understand"

"I want so much more than"

"They've got planned"

Little did she realize the incredible adventure that was in store for her.


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival at the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Maurice arrives at the castle. 
> 
> Sorry, it's so short I'm trying to make my story longer.

Maurice rides in his wagon looking nervously around the dark forest as the wind howls through the trees. "The woods are lovely, aren't they Philippe...?" I only wish I recognized them. "Do you know where we are? " He says asking his nervous horse. "Because I don't."

As the sky grows darker a withered old tree is struck by lightning The horse rears up in fear. Whoa Philippe. He sees a new path that had been hidden by the tree. "Hmm... yes, we can go this way. Walk on! One path closes, another one opens."

Maurice notices that the ground is covered in snow. The horse gives a nervous snort. "It's all right boy, it's just a bit of snow... in June." As they walk through the snow-covered world a loud howl echoes on the wind.

A large white wolf lunges at Maurice as the horse tries to avoid it. Go, Philippe! Hurry! He shouts as he urges the horse on. The cart wheel breaks off and he falls off the cart as the wolves surround him.

Maurice lands on a snowy ridge coming face to face with the same scarred white wolf. He slides off the ridge landing on Philippe as he rides by. Go! GO! He says as he races toward a pair of icy gates.

The gates open and he rides through. The wolves stop at the gate growling in annoyance. "Oh Philippe, you saved my life...They'll have to get their dinner somewhere else." Wont they. He says looking at the castle in awe.

He leads the horse over to a nearby stable complete with hay and water. "Water, fresh hay. Looks like you're set, old friend. Rest here... While I pay my respects to our unwitting host... whoever that may be." He says as he cautiously approaches the castle.

He looks nervously at the door and is about to knock when it creaks open. "Hello? Anyone home?" Sorry to intrude. "I'm just a traveler...seeking shelter from the storm." Sorry to disturb you. Anyone home? Anyone awake?

A small pair of sea green eyes stared at the old man from the staircase. "Must have lost his way in the wood." . Shut up, you idiot! Young Andrew sees Lumiere and Cogsworth talking to one another and attempted to silence them. But the old man had heard them.

The old man turns around confused and walks toward the candelabra and clock. He stares at the ornate candelabra and clock in awe. Beautiful. Extraordinary. He hears the sound of a harpsicord playing and goes to investigate.

"A man of taste." Says Lumiere. "He was talking about me." Says Cogsworth annoyed. The boy shushed them yet again. As the man comes back from another room. Maurice Could have sworn that the Harpsicord in the other room had been playing by itself.

He looked at the staircase noticing the silhouette of a small child hiding on the staircase. Hello? Who's there? Frightened the boy ran away. He sighed as he spoke addressing the master of the castle.

"Well, wherever you are...I'm just going to warm myself by the fire." After a few minutes he noticed a delicious smell wafting through the air. He follows his nose to a dining hall. He finds a large feast set out and eats as much as he wants.

However He notices a small teacup sliding across the table. "Mum said I wasn't supposed to move because it might be scary." Sorry. Maurice looks at the talking teacup calmly. It's all right. He jumps up and rushes outside while saying goodbye to his host.

I, uh...I cannot...thank you enough for your hospitality. I bid you adieu... and good night. Andrew creeps into the dinning hall. "What happened the boy asked his friend chip. "I moved." Chip said.

The boy sighed. He decided to go see if the man was still here. He didn't know why he just wanted to see. The boy saw the mans horse stopped in front of his fathers rose garden. "Oh no!" The. Only ones allowed to touch the roses where him and his father.

His father gave him a rose every year for his birthday. If anyone else touched the roses the consequences would be dire. He Heard his fathers roar as the mans horse ran past him. The Boy watched as he dragged the old man into the castle.

Meanwhile back in the village the horse arrives out of breath and frightened as it drinks from the nearby water trough. Philip where's papa? She asks the horse. Take Me to him! She says as she rides to the beasts castle not knowing what to expect and fearing the worst!


	5. Chapter 5: Belle Meets the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter to short but I had an idea for another fanfic that I wanted to try out. 
> 
> Next chapter I will try to make longer but I can't make any promises.

Belle rides through the dark woods on horseback the world around her changing as she rides into the enchanted woods, the sunlight making the snow sparkle. She soon comes across her fathers fallen wagon, the music boxes shattered and broken.

Determined to find her father she rides on until she finds the large terrifying castle. She leaves Phillipe in the stables as she nervously enters the castle. The eerie atmosphere of the castle unsettles her as she looks around however she was not entirely alone.

Young Andrew stood on the staircase hidden in the shadows. He stared at the strange women in shock. Who was she?! What was she doing here!? However Lumiere and Cogsworth who sat nearby had much different reactions to this strange newcomer.

"Look, Cogsworth. A beautiful girl!" Yes! I can see it's a girl. Cogsworth said annoyed. "I lost my hands, not my eyes." But what if she is the one? "The one who'll break the spell?" The boy listened to them puzzled.

Could this be the one who'd finally lift his fathers curse! There was part of him that wanted his fathers curse to break and part of him that wanted things to be as they always were. He feared his father would change if he became human again. That he wouldn't love him anymore!

But the boy knew that if his curse did not break and he permanently became a beast then he would still change. He'd seen his fathers temper up close. It wasn't pretty. Of course it'd been an accident(One that they no longer discussed.) But if his father became permanently a beast forever then he would lose the part of him that was still human.

Still he hoped however that the servants would keep there mouths shut around strangers. They were inanimate objects after all they weren't supposed to talk and yet…Their being able to talk caused trouble because as soon as they spoke the girl turned around startled and surprised at hearing voices.

"Who said that? Who's there?" Andrew ducked into the shadows. Suddenly a loud cough broke the silence. Pappa? The young women called out. It was then that the little boy realized who she was.

The old man that his father was holding prisoner….Was this girls father! The young woman grabbed Lumiere and ran towards the stairs. Startled the boy ran hiding behind a dusty suit of armor as she rushed by.

He nervously followed the girl up the stairs watching her as she ran up the stairs. The young woman soon found her father kneeling next to cell. Belle! The man said shocked. The little boy smiled. So that was her name. Belle French for beauty it suited the young woman well.

"How did you find me?" The old man asked in disbelief. "Your hands are ice." We need to get you home. "Belle, you must leave here at once!" This castle is alive! "Now go, before he finds you!" Who? The girl asked confused. Suddenly the reunion was interrupted by a loud growl from the darkness.

Andrew ducked into the shadows as he watched his father walk down a set of stairs above him. Who's there? Who are you? The girl asks nervously. Who are you? The beast growls. "I've come for my father." The girl says.

"Your father is a thief." The beast snarls. Liar! The girl shouts. "He stole a rose." The young women looks suddenly very guilty as she looks at the stranger hidden in the shadows. "I asked for the rose." The girl says sadly.

"Punish me, not him." She begs. NO! The old man shouts. She looks at her father puzzled. "He means forever." Andrew gasped shocked. He knew his father was angry but this seemed….wrong.

"Apparently, that's what happens around here when you pick a flower." The old man says bitterly. The young women looks at the mysterious figure shocked. "A life sentence for a rose?" Andrew cringes when his father lets out a terrifying roar.

"I received eternal damnation for one." I'm merely locking him away. "Now, do you still wish to take your father's place?" So that's what this was about! The enchanted rose. It was no wonder why his father was so protective of those roses. He wondered….Would this women really take her fathers place in that cell.

"Come into the light." The young woman asks. The beast sighs slowly stepping into the light. The young woman gasps shocked backing away in fear. Choose! The beast growls. "Belle, I won't let you do this." The old man says fearfully. "I lost your mother. I won't lose you too. Now go!" He said coughing.

Andrew felt somewhat sorry for the old man and the young women he wished that he could do something to interject. Maybe even change his fathers mind. But there was part of him that wanted this girl to stay. If she were the one who would break the spell then staying here would somewhat lead to the curse being removed.

The girl turned to look at her father sadly and nodded. "A-Alright, Papa I'll leave." She turned to look at the beast. "I need a minute alone with him." The beast growled turning away. "Are you so cold-hearted that you won't allow a daughter to kiss her father goodbye?" Forever can spare a minute!

The beast growled pulling a leaver to open the cell. "When this door closes, it will not open again." He said storming off. Belle rushed into the cell and embraced her father. "I should have been with you."

"Belle listen to me." It's all right. Go! "Live your life. Forget me." She looked at her father shocked, tears welling in her eyes. Forget you? "Everything I am because of you." He gave her a sad smile. "I love you, Belle. Don't be afraid."

I love you too, Papa...She said giving her father a tight hug. "I'm not afraid…..And I will escape. I promise." The old man look at her confused. What-Before he could question her she pushed him out of the cell closing the door.

The beast stared at her shocked. "You took his place." He's my father. "He's a fool…and so are you!" The beast growled dragging the old man away. Belle! Pappa! "Don't hurt him!" She pleaded. Pappa! "I'll come back! I promise!" The old man shouts as he's dragged from the castle.

The little boy felt sorry for the strange lady. She seemed so sad. He couldn't blame her though. His father had let his temper control him. He watched as Lumiere walk towards her cell. He tried to stop him but Lumiere brushed his concerns off telling him to go back to his room, saying everything would be fine. How right he was.

Belle sat in her cell crying. She was startled suddenly by the sound of her cell door opening. "Forgive my intrusion, mademoiselle...but I have come to escort you to your room." A voice said from the other side of the door.

She grabbed the stool she'd been siting on to use as a weapon. M-My room? "But I thought...What? That once this door closes it will not open again, RARRR?" She jumps out of her cell coming face to face with a talking candelabra.

"I know, he gets so dramatic." The girl stares at the talking candleholder in shock. 'Allo. He says causing the young girl to scream and bash him over the head breaking the stool. However the candelabra isn't fazed and sits up chuckling.

"Oh, you are very strong. This is a great quality." What are you? The girl asked shocked. "I am Lumière!" He says smiling. And you can talk? "Well, of course he can talk." Said Cogsworth climbing up the stairs slightly out of breath.

"It's all he ever does is talk." Clearing his throat he marches up to Lumière." Now, Lumière, as head of the household...I demand that you put her back in her cell at once!" What do you want to be for the rest of your life, Cogsworth? "A man, or a mantle clock?" He whispers under his breath.

Cogsworth looks nervously at Lumière as he beckons the girl to follow. "Ready, miss?" Trust me. He whispers to Cogsworth who follows after him. a few hours later they're walking across a bridge that leads to the east wing.

"You must forgive first impressions." I hope you are not too startled. The young women smiles. "Why would I be startled?" I'm talking to a candle. "Candelabra, please, Enormous difference." "But consider me at your service." The castle is your home now...so feel free to go anywhere you like.

"Except the west wing." Cogsworth said. Lumière shook his head telling him to shut up. "Oh , uh Which we do not have." Belle however became curious Why? "What's in the west wing?" "Oh, nothing." Said Lumiere chuckling.

Storage space. Said Cogsworth. Yes that's it storage space. Said Lumiere nothing to worry about. "This way, please. To the east wing." Said Cogsworth. "Or as I like to call it, the only wing." Said Lumiere giving a nervous laugh.

They soon arrived at Belle's new room. "Watch your step, s'il vous plaît!" The two servants opened the door into a beautiful bedroom the ceiling glittering with gold. "Welcome to your new home." It's modest, but comfortable.

Belle looked at her new room in awe. "It's beautiful." But of course! "Master wanted you to have the finest room in the castle." Lumiere said as he jumped onto the bed. A cloud of dust exploding forth from the impact.

Oh, dear. "We were not expecting guests." Suddenly a white feather duster with a head shaped like a dove entered the room flying about as she dusted of furniture. "Enchantée, mademoiselle."

"Don't worry." I'll have this place spotless in no time. She landed next to Lumiere as he swept her into his arms. "This plan of yours is dangerous." She whispered. "I would risk anything to kiss you again, Plumette."

"No, my love. I've been burned by you before." We must be strong. "How can I be strong when you make me so weak?" Cogsworth cleared his throat interrupting the lovebirds. Belle still looked around the room in amazement.

"Is everything here alive?" She asked as she picked up a hairbrush. "Hello. What's your name?" The servants chuckled somewhat amused. "That is a hairbrush." Said Cogsworth. Suddenly the wardrobe next to her burst into song startling her.

"Do not be alarmed. This is just your wardrobe." Meet Madame De Garderobe. A great singer. "When she can stay awake, that is." Said Cogsworth. Cogsworth! "A diva needs her beauty rest." She said as she started to fall asleep again.

"Stay with us, Madame. We have someone for you to dress!" Said Lumiere. She bolts awake ecstatically when she finally notices Belle. "Finally...a woman!" Pretty eyes. Proud face. "Perfect canvas. Yes!" I will find you something worthy of a princess.

"Oh, I'm not a princess." Nonsense! "Now, let's see what I've got in my drawers." She opens one of her drawers as moths fly out of it. Oh! "How embarrassing." She soon begins to dress Belle in an elaborate outfit. "Froufrou, come help Mama." A small footstool runs toward her barking like a dog.

Cogsworth and Lumiere pretending to love the awful outfit as they slowly back out of the room. Subtle. Understated. I love it! The footstool dog runs after them as the wardrobe shouts after him. "Froufrou, send my love to the maestro!" She say referring to her husband the Harpsicord downstairs.

Belle sighs somewhat relieved as the wardrobe falls asleep. She ducks down, then crawls out from underneath the enormous dress, which remains standing. She rushes quickly to the window to see that there is a hundred foot drop below her.

How am I going to escape! She thinks panicking. She looks behind her at the large dress an idea coming to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so in this fic since Quasi is raised by the beast I decided that the beast names him Andrew next chapter will explain everything.


End file.
